Destined
by lilytimes
Summary: What would happen if Jess survived that night? How would all there lives be different?
1. Chapter 1

**OK…. So I have loved Supernatural since it first aired on tv (back when we had it on normal tv in Australia.) and I found this on one of my old drives, and thought I would post it, and dip my toe into another area of writing other than twilight and harry potter.**

**A few things you should know before reading, I have very loosely based this on the first episode, there is no hunting in this chapter, this is just a chapter on how I think Jess would have survived that night if given the chance, this story will hopefully follow with the tv series loosely as a few characters that were killed off, I will not kill, Jess being one of them, (and Bobby being another, I love him too much to kill him) I believe Sam's life would have been different (and Deans as well) if Jess had lived, so this is my take on what could happen.**

**I hope you like it, all criticism is welcome but horrible once will be ignored, and all spelling and grammar mistakes are my own. **

**Thank you Lily.**

**Chapter One October 31****st**** to November 2****nd**** 2005. (pilot episode)**

"Sam" Jess asked rubbing at her eyes, she swears she heard a voice or at least a noise coming from the kitchen, when Sam didn't stir beside her she reached across to nudge him awake, coming up with only his sheets, she frowned. "Sam, are you up?"

Not getting a reply, she groaned, rubbing her face over her outstretched hand she called out again "Sam."

Hearing another noise from down the hall she decided she would investigate it later, after all it was probably just Sam in the kitchen, and he was just in one of his moods were he ignored her calling him.

As more noise came from the kitchen she sat up, flicking the blankets off her legs, she decided she would investigate what the hell was making the noise, heading towards the kitchen, Jess rubbed at her face to try and get rid of the sleep and the hang over that was there, flicking on the light in the kitchen, she spotted Sam, smiling at him lightly she asked "Sam what are you doing?"

"Hey, Jess" Sam called, as he shuffled guiltily "didn't, wake you did we." Carding his fingers through his hair he stated. "ah, this is dean."

Jess watched as Sam did the nerve shuffle thing he always seemed to do when his family was brought up, or he was trying to avoid something he didn't really want to do.

"Dean" cutting her gaze across to the man that now stood near her boyfriend, she briefly looked Dean up and down, before turning to face Sam "as in your brother Dean?"

"Smurfs huh, there my favorite." Dean stated, as he approached her "I gotta tell you, you are well out of my brother's league."

Jess was sure the smile he sent her way was meant to be flirty but all it did was make her angry, and her stomach to churn, what the hell was this man trying to do, ruin hers and Sam's relationship. Did he think one smile and she would forget about Sam? That she would sleep with him?

Jess smiled at him lightly which she was sure was more of a grimace then an actual smile, before focusing on Sam "everything ok babe?"

"Yeah, Dean was just leaving." Sam said as he put his arm around her waist, kissing her lightly on the forehead "absolutely nothing to worry about."

"Sam, dad's been missing a few days." Dean cut in

"His probably pulled a double with Millar."

"Ok, well try this." Dean patted the side of his pants, as if he was search for something that was always there "dad went on a hunting trip and he hasn't been seen in a few days."

Jess wasn't sure what a standard response to that was meant to be, but as every muscle in Sam's body tensed she realized that this might in face be a bad thing. And that Sam was actually worried about his father which she was certain he hadn't done in a while.

Not since the money or the brand new pair of jeans would randomly appear on their dining table, or that time there sink had magically fixed itself.

"Jess, will you excuse us." Sam stated as he ushered Jess to go down the hall to their bedroom.

"Sam?" Jess asked as she let him lead her down the hall and into the bedroom, sitting on the bed, she grabbed his hands "what is this about? I thought you hadn't spoken to your brother in years? Why are you worried about your dad being on a hunting trip?"

Sam sighed "you know I haven't seen him in years, but that doesn't mean he hasn't been here." rubbing at his face he stated "the money and strange things appearing around the apartment, I've known it's been Dean, but that's not the point, his probably just here to talk, bounce some ideas on where dad gone, and then leave again."

Jess wasn't sure who he was trying to convince her or himself, feeling the sense of dread fill her stomach, Jess nodded her head lightly, grabbing his face in her hands she lightly kissed him on the lips. "Go talk to your brother, then we can crawl back into bed." Glance at the clock she added "and start the day with a bang."

Sam chuckled lightly, kissing her on the lips "ok, just 5 minutes." Kissing her again, he sprinted out of the bedroom.

Flopping back on to the bed Jess sighed, Sam Winchester was going to be the death of her she was sure of it.

Crawling up the covers she tucked her feet under the blanket before stealing Sam's pillow, hugging it to her chest, she breathed in his scent.

Opening her eyes up, she caught site of something on the windowsill, frowning at what she realized was a pile of salt, she was certain that Sam hasn't eaten in the bedroom today, so why was there salt on the sill.

Getting up she approached the window, running her finger through the salt, she hummed lightly, the salt hadn't been tipped over, it looked like someone had poured the salt in a direct line, and it was too neat for a spill.

Resolving to get the brush and shovel from the kitchen when Sam finished talking with his brother, she sat back on the edge of the bed, grabbing a pair of discarded jeans off the floor she slipped into them, so that her legs were covered just in case Sam's pervert of a brother walked back in with him.

Glancing at the clock she sighed in annoyance as she noticed that Sam had been gone for longer than 5 minutes.

Hearing the tall tale sound of Sam padding up the hallway, Jess shot him a smile over her shoulder "how'd it go, did you sort it out?"

Sam sighed, his hand carding through his hair "I'm going to go help him look for dad, we think we know where he might be, so were just going to make sure his alright."

"Will you be back by Monday for the interview, you've been looking forward to that for a while." Jess stated, as she grabbed his hands. "It can't wait can it, you need to leave now."

"Yeah." Sam whispered "I might not get along with him, but his my dad."

Jess smiled at him sadly, the familiar pang at not having her parents hurt her a little, and the fact that Sam was willing to jeopardize his future to go make sure his dad wasn't at the bottom of the bottle made a warm feeling fill her up inside. "I'll help you pack a bag." Jess stated as she reached up on tip toes and kissed the corner of his mouth. "And when you get back you can make it up to me, besides it might do you some good to be with your brother, bonus if you can sober your dad up and bring him back to reality a little."

"Yeah." Sam laughed. "What would I do without you?"

"You'd crash and burn." Jess teased, rolling her eyes at her boyfriend, she walked into their shared wardrobe, grabbing his duffle bag off the top shelf, she frowned as she noticed something metal on his shelf, she shook her head as she asked "so where exactly are you going?"

Half an hour later Jess kissed Sam goodbye as he followed his brother out of the apartment building, waving to him lightly she blow him a kiss, as he drove off with his brother.

Walking back into the apartment she shut and locked the door.

-0-0-

"So" Dean started.

"I'm coming with you to find dad, ok Dean were not discussing Jess." Sam stated as he looked out the window "she's going to be one topic you don't get to discuss."

"Ok" Dean perched his lips, tapping the steering wheel he looked across at Sam, smirking he wiggled his eyebrows "she's hot."

"Dude." Sam gave him a dirty look.

-0-0-

As the alarm clock blasted through her dream Jess squinted at it lightly, seeing 9am glaring back at her, she slammed her hand on top of the machine, searching in vain for the off button.

With a frustrated huff, Jess realized that it wasn't her alarm, it was Sam's, and with a groan she wiggled across the mattress and turned his off.

Flopping back on to the bed, she grabbed his pillow, holding it hostage, she snuggled into it, breathing in his manly smell she sighed in bless, she loved waking up with Sam all around her.

The perfume company should bottle up Sam's scent, if they did she would wear it all the time, hell she was pretty certain she would bath in it if she could.

Blinking her eyes open she looked at the clock on the bedside table, seeing 11.10 on the clock, she groaned.

After the interview yesterday, she really needed to talk to Rebecca, just to unwind and completely forget that she stuffed it up.

Not only did she bomb the interview, she was pretty certain she wouldn't get hired by any other hospital.

Feeling her back pop as she rose from the bed, Jess headed towards the bathroom.

She knew that Sam would be home sometime today, which meant he'd be exhausted before his interview tomorrow.

She wanted to run to the store and get some ingredients to make him some choc chip cookies, so that he had something to come home to, as well as met Rebecca for lunch before Rebecca started work that night.

Having the quickest shower she has ever had, Jess slipped into a pair of jeans and a singlet, throwing on one of Sam's flanny shirts Jess picked up the collar and inhaled his scent, before heading towards the front door.

Double checking she had her wallet, and phone as well as house keys she shuffled out of the door, closing it firmly behind her she locked it, jiggling the knob she made sure that the door was actually shut and locked.

Turning around she skipped down the stairs and headed towards the small café she was meeting Rebecca at.

Smiling as her phone began to ring, she answered it when she saw Sam's name on the caller id.

"So how goes the finding?" Jess asked as she by passed an old woman, and crossed the road.

"Still haven't found him yet, he left a lot of his stuff in Jericho though so that's a bit of a worry." Sam sighed "I was ringing to see how your day was going, not bitch about mine." Sam's deep voice made her skin tingle and a dull ache to form in the pit of her stomach.

"Sam your allowed to worry about him, from what you've told me his not the father of the year type, but his still your dad, besides my day has been good, I'm meeting Rebecca for lunch, I believe there's another boyfriend involved."

"Ah, the drama of college graduates." Sam teased.

"Hey, I like to think that ours isn't a drama." She teased back "though we have enough hot steamy sex, for it to be a drama I guess."

She could hear the smile in Sam's voice as he stated "what would I do without you."

"Crash and burn." Jess replied. "I'll ring you tonight babe, I gotta go I'm at the cafe."

"Alright love you."

"Love you to."

-0-0-

Jess hummed lightly as she pulled the last batch of cookies out of the oven, sitting them on the counter, using an egg flip she slipped the cookies off the oven tray and put them on the cooling tray that was on the bench.

Hearing her phone ring, she looked at it to see that Sam was calling her again.

"Hey handsome, I was just about to go to bed." Jess stated as she put the baking tray in the sink, and started washing the dishes, making sure her phone wouldn't slip off her shoulder she waited for Sam to reply.

"Yeah, I was just letting you know that I'm about six hours out, and I was hoping to catch you before you went to bed."

Jess smiled softly. She really did love Sam, especially when he was being himself, not hiding from anything.

"Well, if it makes you feel any better, I'm going to grab a shower, and slip into a nighty, assuming your brothers coming back with you."

"ah, no" Sam stated, she could hear the sound of papers rattling around, and what she knew was the engine of the impala purring away, closing her eyes she could also hear a tinny version of some ACDC song on the radio. "He, um, he needs to get back to his own life."

Jess hummed at him disapprovingly, she knew he was lying, letting it slid she asked "so naked then?"

"God Jess." Sam groaned "I'll see you in a few hours, I love you."

Jess laughed "don't worry I love you to." Shaking her head at her boyfriend she dried her hands, grabbing her phone off her shoulder she sat it on the table, going back she finished the dishes.

Drying her hands again, she put the cooled cookies on a plate, grabbing a pen and paper, she wrote a card for Sam.

_I love you. I missed you_

Blowing on it lightly, she placed it on the side of the plate.

-0-0-

"You really like this Jess, huh?" Dean asked as he looked across at Sam "she's not just a passing thing."

"You have passing things Dean." Sam stated, as he closed his phone "I don't know, I see a future with her, she's the one I'm going to marry one day."

"Wow." Dean whistled "you're serious?" looking at Sam he asked "she know about the family business?"

"No." Sam stated "I got out of that life Dean, I'm not going to drag her into it, Jess deserves better, and." Pausing Sam contemplated what he was going to say "I'm ready to give it to her, she had that interview at the hospital to start nursing there, and I'm going to be a lawyer."

"A pencil pusher?" Dean asked shaking his head "you could at least do something that won't make you lose all your skills."

"You don't get it Dean, how many demons have ruined someone's life, not just killing someone using their bodies, but also getting caught and then just leaving the person to face the consequences, I want to be able to help the victims of everything we hunt."

Dean was silent for a while, taking in his brothers words, before he glanced at Sam "so, you're not really getting out of hunting, you're just going a step further."

"I don't know, maybe." Sam muttered

"Jess know the real reason for you wanting to go into law?"

Sam shook his head "I'm going to tell her Dean, it just hasn't been the right timing for it."

Dean nodded lightly "hey, one thing you were taught was there is never enough time for waiting in this life."

Silence elapsed the brothers as they both thought on their words. "I'm going to ask her to marry me."

"Yeah." Dean agreed "She's a good girl, just wait until after the wedding before I get nephews yeah."

"You'd know as soon as we found out, after all best man kinda needs to be at the wedding."

Dean shot Sam a smile "you haven't even asked her how do you know she won't turn your ugly arse down."

"I don't know Dean, we've talked about the future, and I'm pretty sure she would have said yes."

"Would have?" Dean asked

"I had it planned for this weekend, after her interview."

Dean whistled "the ring big? Chicks like big rings."

Sam shook his head "not ever chick is into material things Dean."

"Alright, have we finished our chick moment?" Dean stated as he thumbed the steering wheel.

"Yeah." Sam agreed as he leant back on the seat and closed his eyes, determined to get some sleep before he got home.

-0-0-

Jess woke with a start, someone was in the house, or trying to get into the house.

Sitting up and swinging her legs over the edge of the bed, she tripped over something sticking out of the edge of the bed on Sam's side, scooping up her phone she pressed redial on it, holding her breath as she waited for Sam to answer she counted to 10, before releasing the breath she was holding, hearing what sounded like someone breaking the front door down she silenced her scream that wanted to jump out of her throat.

"Jess."

"Sam" Jess gasped "there's someone in the house, it sounds like there breaking down the front door."

"What?" Sam shouted. "Dean go faster we needed to get home."

"I'm going to see who's there." Jess stated.

"Jess, don't go near the door." Sam called.

"Sam." Jess stated as she shuffled down the hallway, peeking out through the glass in the door, Jess smiled in relief. "It's just Brady."

"At 1 in the morning." Sam shouted through the phone. "Jess don't open that door, ok it's not Brady."

"What?" Jess asked "of course its Brady, he doesn't have a twin or a cloning machine." Jess teased.

"Babe." Sam's tone went serious "can he see you?"

Jess frowned, as she watched Brady pound on the door again. "Jess hello, are you there?"

"Don't answer him." Sam hissed in the phone "Dean drive faster"

Swallowing Jess felt fear lick up her spine "Sam what's going on?"

"Jess, you gotta listen to me, there is a pump bottle filled with water in my nightstand you need to get that, can you do that."

Jess nodded lightly, rushing down the hall to the bedroom, she pulled Sam's draw out, grabbing the bottle of water, she noticed a rosary on a chain in there as well, slipping it into her bra, thankful that she hadn't taken it off she waited for Sam's further instructions. "Ok, now what do I call the police?"

"No, no, Jess you have got to trust me ok."

"Ok" Jess whispered, as she looked down to the front door from the hallway, where she could just make out Brady standing there, she was certain she could see the doorknob moving.

"Ok, there's a gun in the closet on my side underneath a stack of shirts."

"A gun?" Jess hissed "what the hell is a gun doing in this house?"

"Now is not the time to lecture me on the safe place for guns Jess." Sam sighed. "He can't get in if there is salt line downs, Jess you need to remember that, that is not Brady alright, I need you not to freak out but that's a demon."

Demon.

What the hell was Sam thinking, demons did exist they were something nightmares were made of, and sane people didn't think of them, only crazy people thought of demons, and she was certain her stable beautiful, kind and shy boyfriend wasn't insane.

Trying to control the panic willing up inside her, she took a deep breath, focusing on what Sam had said, there wasn't any salt down, she had cleaned it up yesterday when she woke up, she had thought that Sam had spilt it again, but now she knew she was wrong, he had deliberately poured the salt "I cleaned up the salt on the windowsill in the bedroom." Jess blurted as she put the bottle on the bed, rushing over to the wardrobe she grabbed the gun from under the shirts, wrinkling her nose in distaste as she sat it on the bed.

"that's ok babe, but you need to get the salt from the kitchen, and put a line in front of the window, and in the doorways, it won't take him long to get through the front door, and the salt line under the mat." Sam instructed "were about an hour away, babe, it's going to be alright, depending on his strength he probably can't get past the first line of salt."

Jess could tell from the sound of his voice that he was lying, and when she caught sight of the black eyes of Brady as she raced to the kitchen for the salt, she screamed and dropped the phone, this was so not real, she was having a nightmare, and soon she will wake up to Sam shaking her awake his concerned face peering over her, and he'll chase away her nightmare with sex, and she'll feel ok, and this would all have been a dream.

A horrible, horrible dream.

With shaking hands she grabbed the salt, and raced towards the bedroom, pouring a shaky line of salt in the doorway first and then on the windowsill, she took a deep breath before exhaling, trying to control her nerves, from her vantage point she could see where Brady had actually broken the front door and had managed to get through the first salt line by flicking the mat back with his foot, and blowing the grains away.

"Oh god." Jess whispered as she saw Brady's black eyes shift to her.

"Sweet little Jess all alone." Brady laughed "from what I understand Sam's going to be awhile yet, why don't you come out of there and we'll talk."

Jess shook her head, back away from the salt line, and moving closer to the bed where the pump bottle sat with Sam's gun.

Scooping up the bottle of water, her fingers trembled as she watched him, she had always thought that Brady was a creep, one of those friends you were introduced to through a friend of a friend, which hovered until he was accepted into your own group of friends.

She had meet her Sam through him, she'd help get him clean when he had dropped out of college and started to do drugs.

She could hear her phone ringing in the kitchen, the constant chirp announcing that someone was ringing her, its happy bubbly ringtone making her heart race, was she going to spend her last minutes standing in her bedroom, quivering in fear as a demon tormented her, her stupid ringtone for Sam on repeat as the demon in front of her ripped her apart.

She couldn't believe she had dropped her phone, she couldn't believe she had been that stupid to drop her phone and run from the kitchen.

She should of dashed out of the backdoor, or escaped out of the window, she should of never dropped her phone.

Or gone with Sam on his trip, she would have been safe with him, he had protected her from everything else, sure she would be the first person to admit that she didn't need a man to defend her, but it was nice to feel protected and loved once in a while and Sam did that for her.

"Do you know what you hold in your hand there Jessica, did Sammy tell you what he does, all the things his done in his life." Brady smirked at her, his eyes flashing back to those of a humans "do you know how many people his killed?"

Swallowing the bile that flooded her throat at the thought of her Sam killing anyone she stared at him, popping the bottle open, she smiled sweetly at him. "I'm pretty sure you've done worse, I was a good catholic girl, before I meet Sam, so I know exactly what you are, and what this is."

"So the whore isn't ignorant after all." Brady chuckled, his fingers curled around the door frame as he stared at her "this line isn't going to hold, and when I get my hands on you I'll do to you what Sammy was to chicken to do, I'm going to pin you down and show you what a real man feeling like, I'm going to rip out your guts, and watch you burn alive."

Bringing up the bottle, she squeezed it, hitting him right between the eyes.

As he recoiled, hissing as he went Jess felt some form of satisfaction as he shot away from the salt line.

Smiling to herself, she stepped forward squirting him again, as he recoiled more she didn't even noticed that the salt had all but been broken with the water that splashed out of the bottle.

Brady snarled as he pushed over the salt line, knocking her back into the bedside table, Jess felt the air leave her lungs.

"You whore." Brady snarled as he grabbed her by a fistful of her hair, pulling her up to his height, he slapped her across the face "you're dead."

Struggling in his grip, Jess felt something slice across her abdomen, screaming in pain, she struggled in his grip, pulling her hair out as she tried to get away from him.

Hearing sirens in the distance, the black stealing in the side of her vision, Jess gripped the cross in her bra, yanking it out, she pressed it into Brady's face, as she was dropped to the ground, she crumbled in on herself.

The smell of smoke filling her senses as she felt the blackness pull her into it, she hoped someone noticed her house was on fire.

-0-0-

"Faster Dean." Sam shouted as he pressed redial on his phone.

"Sammy I'm going as fast as I can." Dean snapped back.

"Come on, come on." Sam muttered as he caught a glimpse at the sign, there were 30 miles out now, flipping his phone back open he dialed 911.

"911 what's your emergency?"

Licking his lips he shot a look at his brother as he responded to the operator, calling in the break in as well as a need for an ambulance, Sam hung up the phone.

He needed Jess to be alright, he didn't think he could survive without her.

"Were going to get there in time Sammy." Dean promised

Sam had a sinking feeling in his stomach he didn't want to comment on, instead he focused on not fidgeting on the seat, and sending preys up to whoever is listening that they he would find Jess well and alive.

Half an hour later as the impala pulled up onto his block, Sam's heart jumped out of his chest as he saw his house go up in flame. "No, no, no" Sam chanted as he jumped out of the car.

"Sir you can't go in there." A police man called as he stopped Sam front going past the service vehicles

"I live there, my girlfriend" Sam choked, he felt the world around him tunnel out as all he thought of was what would happen if he was too late.

"She's in the ambulance." The police officer pointed to where an ambulance sat.

Hearing those words Sam sagged in relief, Jess had survived, she had fought a demon by herself and won.

Heading to the ambulance, he hopped up inside, grabbing Jess' hand he kissed her lightly on the head.

All that mattered was that Jess was alright.

And the son of a bitch that did this would pay for doing this to his girl.

Looking up as the ambulance doors were close, Sam caught sight of his brother nodding to him, Sam knew that Dean got the message.

He was returning to hunt.


	2. Chapter Two Aftermath of the fire Novemb

**Hi to people who are actually reading this, I'm not sure if anybody is liking this story, or if I should continue to post the chapters as not a lot of people have actually read it, so I'm going to go off of the followers/favorites and have decided to judge if people are actually reading this off of them not reviews….anyway…..this chapter deals with the aftermath of the fire, Sam and Jess relationship as well as Jess and Dean getting to know each other a little, this takes place in the week before season 1 episode 1 and episode 2, and contains no hunting, just investigating a little, any dialogue you recognize is all Supernatural. **

**Chapter Two Aftermath of the fire November the 3****rd**** to 9th**

Sam stood in the doorway of the room Jess had been in for the last 24 hours, they had treated her for minor burns, smoke inhalation, and had needed to stitch her stomach closed from where Brady had sliced her open, 18 stitches, spanning from hip bone to hip bone across her abdomen, and some minor facial bruising.

He wasn't sure how she had survived but he was thankful that she had, he could of easily gotten home to her floating on the ceiling like their mother had been.

He knew now that he defiantly would have been lost without her, he probably would have turned out to be just as obsessed as his father was after their mother's death, and he would have chased the demons responsible all around the world if he could.

As it was, they hadn't found anything as of yet, he had gone with Dean to Brady's apartment to find it empty, and no sign of him returning anytime soon, with very little leads they would have to move on soon, to try and find the demon in another location, they knew from experience with their dad that the demon didn't stay in one spot for too long.

Even with bruises across her face Jess was still beautiful, her long golden locks, would need to be cut where the fire had burnt them, and it would take a few weeks for the bruising and swelling to go down, along with her stomach to heal a hundred percent, but he was certain they could come back from this, he just hoped that she took this with a grain of salt like she had done with a lot of the things his said and done in the past.

The doctor had said that whomever had stabbed Jess had missed all major organs, it was as if the wound was only meant to bleed her out over a period of time, not outright kill her.

Sam knew that he was meant to come home and find Jess on the roof burning alive, for some reason Brady hadn't been able to hoist her up to the roof before he set the fire.

Shuffling in the doorway, Sam cleared his throat "I, ah" Sam smiled nervously as he waved the bunch of flowers around "you always said roses were lame so I brought you some carnations." Breathing deeply, Sam grabbed her hand "I should have been there to protect you, I should have told you the truth, and I'm-."

"Sam" Jess murmured, as she sleepily opened her eyes. "Why are you talking to yourself?"

"Hey" wiping at his eyes Sam gave her a watery smile "I'm so glad you're awake."

"I'm so glad I have these pretty awesome pain killers." Jess smiled dopily "and I am so glad to have you."

Kissing her lightly on the knuckles Sam stated "I am so sorry Jess, I never meant for this to happen, I thought you were safe, I never meant for this to happen, I thought." Sam paused "I thought I had gotten away from it all."

Reaching up to tug on his hair Jess stated "Sam, I love you, but I am too high to talk about this now, give me an hour and I'll yell at you for lying to me for a year." Pulling him into her, so his forehead rested against hers Jess breathed "but I think we should have sex."

Sam laughed lightly, rubbing his nose against Jess' "they really have you on some good stuff huh."

Jess hummed kissing Sam "hey Sammy." Jess whispered "I took on a demon, and kicked butt."

"High as a kite and you still don't curse." Sam stated kissing her on the lips "gets some rest, I've gotta go talk to the insurance company about the fire and see what was salvaged at the apartment, Dean said his warded the place so you should be ok till I get back."

Jess hummed in agreement. "You don't get to break up with me over this."

"Jess." Sam sighed "you nearly died."

Not that he was planning on breaking up with her right this second, but they did need to discuss this, and what they were going to do about it.

"I don't think I did." Jess stated "besides just cause you tout a gun around and kill bad things doesn't mean I'll always get hurt." Giggling lightly Jess added "and we are so talking about you hiding a gun in the house, I think I would have been ok if you had of told me it was for a crazy butt demon."

Sam smiled softly "get some rest, I'll see you in an hour." Kissing her on the lips he exited the room, stopping in the doorway he let the relief wash through him at the thought that she was ok.

She had meet his past, and she had come out on top of it.

A part of him was certain now more than ever that she always would come out on top of it, that she would be able to live with him.

Especially since he was going to hunt down that yellow eyed demon with his brother, after they found Brady and killed him for what he did to Jess.

Shaking his head, he brushed his hair out of his face and headed to where Dean had parked the impala.

Jess would be released tomorrow, and she would have to be brought back for a check up on her stitches after that.

He needed to figure out what the hell they were going to do, he knew for certain that he couldn't leave her, but he didn't think that she would be able to go with them, because Sam was going to catch the demon that set this into motion, he would make them pay for daring to hurt Jess, for dragging him back into hunting.

Slipping into the passenger seat of the impala, Sam looked at Dean, crinkling his nose as he watched him shovel chips into his mouth out of a takeaway container "what I was hungry." Dean stated, as he swallowed his mouthful of chips he asked "how's Jess?"

Sam sighed "she's good, and awake the doctor says she can be released tomorrow at the latest."

Dean nodded "how'd she take it?"

Sam shrugged, a blush rising high on his cheeks "she's on pretty good pain meds."

"Alright Sammy." Dean hooted, as he thumped Sam on the shoulder "that's my boy."

Sam rolled his eyes "we didn't do that." He argued "can we just go?"

Wiping the crumbs from his mouth Dean nodded, turning the key in the ignition he started the impala "insurance company or are we going to nose around Brady's flat again?"

"Insurance company first." Sam stated as he rubbed at his eyes.

He was exhausted, and he was certain it was showing as he blinked lazily, he still couldn't believe that his life had changed so much in the matter of hours.

He should have been celebrating his entry to law school with Jess, instead he was sitting with his brother in the car, while she was in a hospital bed, high as a kite on pain medication after a demon tried to kill him.

"She coming with us?" Dean asked as he stopped at a set of traffic lights.

"What?" Sam blinked at Dean, his focus swirling back to his brother, and away from his thoughts.

"Jess." Dean said making sure he spoke slowly for Sam "is she coming with us?"

"Dean." Sam shook his head "it's not that simple."

"Of course it is." Dean disagreed "she's proven that she can handle herself, hell she survived her first demon hunt by herself, with a little training she'd kick arse."

"That's just it Dean, she shouldn't have been pulled into this." Sam sighed "I never should have gotten involved with her in the first place, there's always something after a hunter."

"But you did." Dean stated "Once we find this demon, you and Jess can have your apple pie life if you wanted, you just need to take precautions."

Sam nodded lightly "Yeah, we'll see if she even wants to be anywhere near me after she gets released." Shaking his head as Dean pulled up in front of the insurance company he asked "how the hell did you get your license again?"

"I'm a good driver Sammy." Lightly stroking the dash he stated "baby doesn't have one scratch." Thumping Sam's chest he stated "and don't you even get me started on the fact you broke baby's headlight, driving it into that house, you still need to pay for that."

"Whatever." Sam stated, swinging the door open "just stay in the car, I shouldn't be long." Reaching into the back, Sam grabbed the packet of Doritos sitting on the backseat "here, this should tide you over."

"You can't bribe me with food Samantha." Dean shouted as he opened the Doritos and grabbed a handful.

Rolling his eyes at Dean, Sam headed towards the insurance building, opening the door he waited for an old lady to exit the building before entering it.

Sam could never figure out why Jess insisted that they get home insurance, to him it was pointless, after traveling all over the country side, Sam was still the little boy that was used to living out of his duffle bag, it had taken him the whole first year of college to unpack his duffle bag, and even then his belongings consisted of a few shirts, jeans and a few jumpers, and they had steadily grown over the year, at first when he was in the dorms he had thought that he was wearing his roommates clothes, that they had somehow got mixed up in with his clothes when he went and did laundry, but when he started to find money folded up in his books, he realized that his brother was still looking after him. And when he had meet Jess, he had two full duffle bags worth of possessions, and by the time he moved in with her in there little apartment he didn't hesitate to set up all his belongs, and then buy more.

So he supposed insurance was the next step, to ensure that their belongings were protected in case of a fire or if someone wanted to break in and steal Jess' jewelry, even though he thought it was a smart idea, he still thought it was a bit obsessive of her.

But that was until a demon burnt down there apartment, and nearly kill Jess.

"Mr. Winchester, here for the check I assume." A porty looking guy with a huge handle bar mustache, and beady brown eyes came around the corner of the desk, his stomach wobbling as he walked. "Terribly sorry to hear about your home, and your girlfriend still in the hospital, what a disaster."

"Ah, yeah." Sam stated as he took the seat the insurance guy was offering him. "So they found the cause of fire then."

"Of course, of course, Palo Alto fire department is very thorough in their investigations they were able to determine that it was faulty wiring in the roof that caused the blaze, your very lucky you got out in time, from what I hear it went up pretty quick."

Sam tried to make his smile a smile and not a grimace of disgust "yeah, we were very lucky."

"So in the ruling of accidental fire, we've written you a cheque that should cover the damage to your personal effects." The investigator handed Sam the cheque "we assume it should be enough to cover your expenses, and we hope you reapply once you're settled into a new home." Passing a clip board over to Sam he stated "We just need you to sign this, it's just stating that you received the cheque, and have accepted the payment."

Wanting to just get it over with, Sam picked up a pen and signed the papers in front of him, slipping the cheque into his pocket, he stood up from the table, and shook the man's hand as he exited the room. "Thanks." Sam stated, stuffing his hands in his pockets he exited the building and headed back to Dean.

Slipping into the impala he sighed as he looked at his brother, raising an eyebrow as he noticed the Dorito crumbs down the front of Dean's shirt "Really Dean?"

Brushing them Dean gives Sam an orange smile before wiping his mouth "how'd you go?"

"Accidental fire by faulty wiring in the roof." Sam stated "got a cheque for the shit that was burnt."

Dean nodded, tapping his fingers lightly on the steering wheel "how much?"

"Dude." Sam called as he shook his head "just take us back to see Jess."

Dean nodded "sure" shooting him a smile "bitch."

"Jerk" Sam sighed as he shuffled around on the front seat, discreetly brushing crumbs on to the floor.

-0-0-

Jess blinked lightly in the bright light pouring into the room, licking her dry lips, she winced as she felt pressure in her skull, a horribly painful headache had formed and was getting comfy behind her eyes.

Looking across she smiled at the mop of messy brown hair leaning on the side of her bed, running her hand through it she hoped he hasn't been there all day.

Bringing her other hand up to rub at her face, she noticed that the other chair beside her bed was also occupied, noticing Sam's brother Dean starring at her, she tried to smile at him.

Dean gave her a small head nod, before continuing to stare at her.

"Why are you staring?" Jess hissed.

Dean shrugged lightly "so are you going to leave Sammy now?"

"What?" Glaring at him, Jess looked back to see that Sam was still asleep "I'm not leaving Sam just because monsters are real." She hissed back.

Seeing an empty plastic cup on the table beside her, she reached up and grabbed it, she knew her aim was probably really off, but she didn't realize how bad it was when the cup sailed past Dean's head and clattered against the wall.

"Well, we'll need to improve your aim, that's for sure."

Before Jess could tell him where the hell he could go Sam woke up with a start "Jess."

Losing her glare she smiled at Sam, cupping his cheek she whispered "Hey beautiful."

"That should be my line." Sam smiled, kissing her knuckles "how ya feeling? Are you in any pain?"

Jess shook her head "I'm on some pretty killer pain killers, I literally have like no feeling below the waist." Carding her fingers through his hair, she grabbed a handful and tugged him down to her lips, kissing him softly she asked "how are you holding up?"

"I'm good." Clearing his throat he stated "we've been to the insurance company and got the cheque for the damage."

"What exactly happened to the house?" Jess asked as she licked her dry lips.

She remembered Brady coming into the house, she remembered dousing him in holy water and then everything after that was fuzzy to her.

"You don't remember what happened?" Dean asked, as he leant on to the side of her bed, his face appearing in her vision.

Rolling her eyes she stated "I know Brady was a demon, but I don't remember a lot of it, what happened to the apartment? And how did he cut me?"

Kissing her fingers Sam muttered "he set the fire we think to make sure you died, we believe he was going to put you on the roof, make it look like you died like our mother." Sam's voice croaked by the end of his sentence, making her tug on his hair again so that his head rested on her shoulder, so that she could kiss him on the top of his head.

"We think whatever you did startled him and he never finished it."

Jess nodded lightly, nuzzling Sam's hair.

"Jess I'm so-"

"Don't" Jess cut across Sam, dropping a kiss to Sam's head "don't apologize for something that from the sounds of it might have happened anyway."

Sam sighed, kissing her fingers again.

Jess knew that she hadn't won, if anything he'd continue this argument when they were safely away from his brother, where he couldn't overhear everything they said.

"So questions?" Dean asked.

"Plenty." Jess stated as she looked at Dean and then Sam.

Licking her lips she knew she could have her freak out in a bathroom later, she knew if they told her that there was more than demons out there right this second she'd break both her and Sam's hearts and demand they leave her alone.

So mustering her courage, with a light tug at Sam's hair Jess asked "When can I leave?"

Dean nodded his head at them before rising out of the chair, slapping Sam lightly on the head he stated "I'll go see about a doctor and what needs to be filled out so we can get outta dodge."

Watching Dean close the door behind him, Jess slumped back into the pillows.

"You gonna be able to deal with this?" Sam asked "cause its ok if you want to run, I can handle it."

Jess shook her head "I don't want to run, but you can explain all this to me tomorrow." Squeezing his hand Jess asked "so what happens now?"

"We'll have to move on Jess." Breathing deeply Sam held his breath as he stated "Dean can show you how to defend yourself if a demon comes back, or you could come with us?" Sam's demeanor changed he no longer looked like the confident man she loved, in his place sat a small boy, with his head ducked, shoulder slumped, she realized that he expected her to tell him no, to ditch him at the first sign of trouble.

Jess smiled shakily at him she knew her bottom lip was wobbling a little, and her throat was scratchy, as she tried to stop the tears pooling in her eyes, gripping his hand in hers as tightly as she could Jess croaked "Of course I'm going to come with you, one demon attack isn't going to separate us."

The beaming bright smile Sam greeted her with was worth the funny feeling she got in her stomach at the thought of never leaving Sam.

The door clicking open made Jess drop Sam's hand and turn to face the door, wincing slightly at her stitches pulled as she adjusted her position "Ms. Moore how are you feeling today?"

Jess smiled at the doctor "like I should be going home."

"Excellent, just let me look at your chart and we'll see what we can do about you going home." Smiling at Dean whom leant on the doorframe and then shooting Sam one, she waited for the doctor to flick through her medical chart, his humming and haring as he went made her want to wiggle around.

"How's the pain?" the doctor asked

"Good, manageable I guess." Jess nodded, keeping her smile on her face as she watched the doctor.

The doctor hummed again "on a scale of 1 to 10."

"A 2 right now." Jess answered.

"I'll prescribe you some painkillers, I'd like you to take for the next 5-10 days, I'd like to take a look at the stitches to make sure there isn't any sign of infection, but I'll still prescribe you some just in case." The doctor made a motion to indicate that he wanted to look at the dressing around her stomach.

Blushing lightly Jess asked "can you close the curtain, I really don't want Dean to see me naked." Grabbing Sam's arm when he went to leave she shot him a 'stay where the hell you are' look, before smiling at the doctor.

The doctor frowned at her before reaching up and closing the curtain "of course, though it's only your midriff I'd be exposing."

It didn't matter to her she still felt rare and exposed, especially when the doctor pulled the bandages off of her middle, to expose the puffy red skin underneath the plastic covering on the stitches.

She was certain by the relaxed posture that suddenly overcome Sam's tense form that he had expected it to be a lot worse than it was.

"The stitches look good, but no heavy lifting, and" the doctor cleared his throat "no sex until the stitches come out."

Flashing just as red as she was sure Sam was, Jess nodded as the doctor had her sit back up to he could re-bandage her stomach. "After a fortnight or so, you should be able to return to normal duties."

Jess just nodded her head as the doctor wound the bandage tight across her stomach. "And were all done, I'll bring you in papers for you to sign, just mind the burns as well and you good."

As the doctor left, Jess sighed slumping back into the bed. "Did you happen to get me a set of clothes?" Jess asked Sam as Dean shuffled back into the room.

"I had to buy you some new ones Jess." Sam sighed "everything was destroyed in the fire."

"Everything?" she croaked, as she ran a hand down the side of her face.

"I'm sorry." Sam whispered

"It's ok." Jess lied.

It wasn't ok.

It was far from ok, her whole world was in that apartment, every photo she had of her whole family was in there, every memento and cherish family heirloom was in that apartment.

Even her mother's ashes that she had kept since a small child was inside that apartment.

Swallowing lightly she supposed she could go see her grandfather, and see if he had any photos of his daughter that she might be able to have, but she knew that was probably a lost curse.

Three years ago when she had left for college her grandfather hadn't been very well, and it had only gotten worse in her absence according to the home nurse that had been hired.

After her grandmother died in a mugging her grandfather had been left to raise her mother, and then when her mother and father had been killed in a car accident, she was left in the care of her grandfather, and the Moore estate.

As the only child of only children going back generations, she had been the sole keeper of all the photos, and her mother's diaries, and because of some stupid demon they were all reduce to ash.

Blinking back the sudden tears she smiled at Sam "Can I have the bag of clothes Sam I'd like to get changed.

"Um, sure, there right here." Sam stammered as he placed the bag on the bed "did you want a hand?"

"No, I'm good, just slid the curtain back across, and I'll call out if I need you." Dismissing Sam, jess shrugged out of the paper gown she had been wearing, slipping her boobs into the cups of her bra, she snapped the clasp closed pulling up the straps, she righted them on her shoulders then pulled her shirt over her head, wincing as she bent down she slipped on the underwear and jeans, standing on jelly legs she pulled them up past her hips, sitting down heavily on the bed, she jumped as the curtain was pulled open, Both Dean and Sam peering in at her.

Shaking her head, at them both she took Sam offer to help her off the bed, leaning on him a bit more heavily then she would of liked to, she was thankful when he didn't mention it.

"Here you are Ms. Moore, there's your prescriptions, and if you make an appointment to have your stitches out in a fortnight, you're all set to go." The doctor handed Dean the paperwork, as he nodded to them he started down the hallway.

"Sammy we can't stay here a fortnight." Dean hissed.

Glaring at him Jess called to the doctor "do I need to book in here, or can I book into any clinic to have them removed?"

She watched as the doctors shoulders slumped, as he turned around to face her "any clinic is fine, just remember what I said, no longer than 10 days though for the stitches."

"Thanks." Jess called as they headed towards the car.

Smiling as Sam helped her into the back of the impala, she felt her eyes begin to droop, shaking the sleepiness from her eyes she asked "so where to now?"

"To the motel were staying at, where you getting to go to bed." Dean stated "after we fill your prescription, then assuming your coming with us, you need to learn how to survive."

"You mean hunt right?" Jess asked "that's what your dad was doing, was he hunting a demon?" settling into the leather of the Impala, Jess really did try to wait for them to reply to her answer.

But her eyes got really heavy, she really needed to just rest them for a minute.

-0-0-

Hearing a thunk Dean turned to face the backseat, snorting lightly Dean smirked at Sam "she took the news really well huh Sammy?"

"Don't be a jerk." Sam said, as he reached into the backseat, to make sure that Jess was at least buckled in.

Hearing the soft snoring Dean shook his head "you're really serious about bringing her with us?"

"She doesn't normally fall asleep that fast Dean, it's the pills, Jess and pain medication just don't mix very well."

Dean nodded his head, he had a feeling that letting Sammy's little heart throb tag along with them was going to make their lives very interesting.

Starting his baby, he headed towards the motel room they had booked in the middle of town.

He hoped to god they didn't actually try to have sex with him in the room, he was all fine for them having sex, a man has needed but he really didn't want to see Sam naked arse.

**I hope you enjoyed it, let me know what you think. Next chapter will take place in episode 2 of season 1.**

**lily**


End file.
